Painted Sky
by AidenConner
Summary: Hampton, Montana was pretty basic until Conner Potts Died. Now Sam and Dean try to solve the mystery, Dean trying to solve Sam and his obsession with the case. They uncover more than they hoped for. Abuise, Love, and a story never told before.
1. Beef Jerky

Dusk was just beginning to fall along the horizon in Hampton, Montana as Lily and Alex Evans were out in the pasture, finishing the last notches on the fence. They were twins, a the delicate age of 15, went to public school, played sports. There was nothing to separate them from the rest of Hampton, Montana, but still, the rumors swirled.

It was funny, how everybody knew everybody in Hampton, but even your closest friends had no idea what you were going through. There was a lot of funny things in the town.

"There.. Done" Lily stated, tightening the last little bits of barbed wire, careful not to cut her calloused hands, which were already battered enough.

"Great.." Alex said, smiling. He was a smart boy, the popular one in school, got good grades, and all the girls had there eyes out for him with his blonde hair, body tanned from the son, and chocolate brown eyes. "Now we can go home... I hear that Madason is making Chili for dinner.."

"Gross... I can't believe you eat that stuff.." Lily stated, a look of disgust on her face as she thre a wire trimmer into the back of her old, brown truck, so old that rust had become it's paint job. Madason was the woman that took care of the two, and about seven other kids at the only orphanage for miles. She was kindhearted, and an angel of a woman, but even Lily, who was the most tolerant of people, found her cooking disgusting, what ever money she earned, using it to buy beef jerky and a soda.

"It's really not that bad... As long as you take three anti-acids before you finish.." Alex smiled, hopping into the front seat, passengers side of the truck, wrinkling his nose. The old truck smelt of cow manure and alcohol, mixed in with beef jerky and cheap perfume. He wiped some dust off of his pant leg as he let out a sigh, closing his eyes. It had been a long, long day of...well, work.

Farm life kind of sucked, waking up at four, six days out of the work, feeding the horses, eating breakfast, taking a shower, off to school, coming home, taking care of those chores, dinner, more chores, then bed. Any schoolwork you have, you do at school, or on Sunday, but four of the seven kids at the care home were old enough, and went to parties on the 'Day of the Lord'

Well, until Conner Potts died.

It had been a weird, unexpected death, especially of a teenager so young. Apparently, the boy Lily had gone to school with had just- just got up from bed at two in the morning, walked downstairs, walked into the woods, and never came back. There weren't a lot of woods in Hampton. Only one, actually. Where the others came from.

Lily climbed into the drivers seat, and started the car, it stalling out for a minute, before she put it in drive. By now, it had become so dark, that millions upon millions of stars were twinkling in the sky, it looking like a hallmark card from the pasture, where the shadows of horses feeding were.

The radio immediately started playing, the soulful toons of "Love Songs with Delilah at Eleven" playing. The wisdoms of Journey, filling there ears.

"Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere"

"Thank you for helping me, tonight Alex" Lily said, smiling as she looked at her brother. He was her rock, her soul and salvation; he was always there for her, solid, a constant. Whenever she needed to talk, to vent, he was there. Whenever she needed anything, her brother came through.

"A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on"

"Anytime, Lil.." Alex said, smiling at her. Truth is, he would do anything for Lily, and she was the only thing he could rely on. A shadow caught him in the corner of the eye, a figure, creeping in the woods. He looked closer, rolling down the window, which was cracked, dented, and difficult to see through.

"Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night"

"What is it?" Lily asked, seeing her brother looking out the window. He was usually laid back, but she knew that the was a bit scared. She usually knew a lot of things.

"I dunno.." Alex stated, looking closely. "There" He said, he saw it again. It was hard to see, to get a good eye on. It was luminescent, as soon as you got a good view on it, it disappeared, but it was a man. At least the shape of a man.

"Working hard to get my fill,  
everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on-"

"LILY WATCH OUT!" Alex yelled, seeing the shape disappear, and reappear on the road. It's ghostly eyes met Alex's as it let out a shriek. It was piercing, making your head want to explode, as Alex found himself yelling too, as Lily's turn was to the sharp left. So sharp, it took her a minute to relies that the truck was turning over, to registered the pain. It all went black, Except for the creature, above her brother, his chocolate brown eyes pierced in fear.

'Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night"


	2. Smart Ass

The sounds of Led Zeppelin filled that air in a radius of ten feet, as Dead and Sam Winchester drove down Highway 66, on Direct Route to Salem, Oregon. Sam his dark brown eyes tired from a night without sleep was slowly developing a headache from the booming noise of "The Immigrant Song", though his brother, older by five years, was enjoying it a little too much. Sam reached over, rising getting hit in the face as he turned off the music. Where were they now? The Middle of Nowhere, Montana USA, and the gas tank was running low.

As the brothers turned on Exit 125 into Hampton, and into a crummy dinner and gas station, they could tell something was growing on by the constant stares and whispers of the employees and guests. After ordering two pieces of Cherry Pie, and sitting down, Sam letting out a sound of disgust, getting up from his seat, a wad of blue gum of his butt.

Whispers filled the diner. "She told me about Gerald... said he cheated on me with Jordene. That girl is nothing but a trouble maker. Of coarse, I would expect no less from one of Madison kids.." A plumb woman in the corner said, with hair the color of rust, and makeup that made her look like a pin-up girl.

"Yes, yes.." another woman added, considerably more miserable looking than the other, hair brown, and done up in the beehive that went out of style in the 70's. "She told me that my son, you know William, he just got deployed to Iraq a few weeks ago.. His father and I are so proud, Anyways, she told us that he was going to die this week... In a plane crash. Now, honestly, is that something to tell a mother, and that girl calls herself psychic."

Sam and Dean's heads shot towards the woman. Dean turned away, looking at his brother, who had a small grin on his face. Dean could tell what was on Sam's mind.

"No.." Dean stated firmly, "No way...We have to be in Salem by tomorrow.."

"Please.." Sam said

After a few moments, Dean stated "You set this up, didn't you..."

Sam looked into his brothers eyes, usually a way to break him down. "Yes, but only because I read an article about this girl... Lily Evans.. She never had any psychic ability, not until she got in a car accident, and her twin brother died. Not she's a 6 on the scale.."

"I thought it only went up to five..." Dean stated

"It did, until Lily Evans came along. She's everything. Post and Pre Cognitive, an Emphatic... this girl is amazing..."

"Yeah, and Is there any proof..."

Suddenly, the grubby man working at the bar turned up the TV. The scene was grotesque. A terrible plane crash. Plane Number 117, of the Fifth Hundredth Airborne to Iraq had just been found, crashed a day ago.

"William..." The woman whispered, before hitting the floor in uncontrolled sobs.

"Need any more proof than that?" Sam asked, smiling.

"Smart ass..."

-------


	3. Stagitory

She let out a sigh of exhaustion as she wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead, the hot Montana sun taking it's toll even on her, who was much accustom to the western weather, the long, hot days, and the cool nights that always ended to quickly. Summer was always a bitch to Lilly Evans, the days always consisting of work. Today's project? A Cattle fence.

Her attire was pretty basic for work clothes: Tan Boy shorts, cutting off mid knee, her red plaid boxers showing, and a blue baseball shirt, her long, brown hair pulled into a messy bun as she shoved the wooden pole into a hole she had dug ten minutes earlier.

Dust stired down the road as she saw a car comming in her direction. A nice car. Chevrolette Impala, probably a '63, a car you never saw in her parts.

Probably more idiots asking her to tell them the future, though she usually lied about it. Like that woman, Linda. She wanted to know if her boyfriend was going to ask her to marry him. In reality, he had already died in a horiffic car crash. Lilly said they would live happily ever after.

Yeah, right.

Life never ended up happy.

The Black and White car stopped twenty feet up the road as two guys fot out of it. Both about mid-20's, one espicially cute. With every step they took closer to her, she saw a flash of their lives. Their mother was dead, father missing, flashes of a girl named Jessica dead, on the ceiling, then her bursting into flame.

"Stop right there..." Lilly spoke, then eaight or nine feet infront of her. Human contact was an impossilbe for Lilly, overcome with visions of the most horrible things.

She didn't look them over seriously, as she got out a roll of barbed wire from a beat up red truck, putting on a pair of strong, leather gloves as she wrapped the wire around one pole several times, and dragging it to another pole.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. 22 and 27. Picies and Gemini. You have a lot of questions, the answer to Sam's is Yes, Dean's is 17 and Hell No.."

She felt a smile spread across her face as the boys looked at each other, Dean shifting uncomfortable.

Sam's question was adverage. "I wonder if she's the real thing" though it would be a lie to say Dean's wasn't the more frequent. "I wonder if she'd screw me.. She can't be older than 17.."

"Sorry.." Dean coughed.

"Wow." Sam muttered, taking a few steps forward, holding out her hand to shake.

"No!' Lilly almost screamed as the barbed wire slipped.

She had a vision then.

-----------------------------

"I'm Sam"

"Jessica" A girl said, with pretty blonde hair, and blue eyes that illuminated the room.

"Well, I guess that were Biology partners"

"I guess so.." Jessica said, smiling.

Lilly could feel Sam's devotion to her. Like she was a goddess, the only thing that mattered.

---------------------------------

She saw they two, kissing, so passionately, the room filled with lust, and love, and just longing and wanting. It was Sam's first time.

Hers too.

--------------------------------

"Jessica!" He yelled, as he opened his eyes, seeing her sprawled up on the wall, her blood on his face. Her blue eyes seemed more atomic then, as she looked down at him in fear and love and pain. All the emotions of life.

And then she burst into flame.

----------------------------

"Bullshit.." She muttered, the barbed wire cutting a deep, long dash in her arm, Sam taking another step forward.

"Stay there" Lilly muttered "I don't need to see any more sex scandals..."

She took off her baseball tee, revealing a black sports bra that clung to her tanned body, shoulders sunburnt. She wrapped the tee shirt over her arm, tieing it tightly, as she began to feel faint, though she didn't show it.

"I'm sorry--" Sam stated "I-I didn't know"

"Way to go, Sammy" Dean muttered "Kill the psychic"

Lilly shot vile looks at Dean, not really in the mood. She heard the tunder roll, and knew that it was time to go in. She knew of the horrid montana thunderstormes, but she had to finish the fence, or no telling what Bob, Madason's hudband would do.

As she turned around, she heard Sam mutter "Woah" And knew what he was referering to.

Her back was a tapestry of blues and blacks and greens, scars enough to provide a whole state with their injury needs, though she didn't comment. She knew that they hadn't done their research yet, but they would. She finished the last pole.

"I have to go.." She stated, but if you do your work, you'll know where I'll be... Be careful though, you don't want to go looking into Irish Myths, although you'll want to..."

She threw a tool into the back of her truck, as she climbed through the back window. "Look up Conner Potts and my brother. Do some comparing..."

And then she was gone.

-----------------------------

As Dean got into his car, he couldent help but say "That was... different.."

Sam, on the other hand said.. "Your nasty.. She's eaight years to your senior.."

"She's still hot..."

"That's Stagitory...!"

"Hot is hot, Sammy. A lesson you need to learn."

"That's disgusting.. And my name is Sam.."

"Hey, atleast you have a chance. Your only what.. three years older than her..."

"Gross"

"You know she's hot..."

"No"

"Sam wants to bone the minor... Sammy wants to bone the minor..." Dean smiled, as he pronounced the words in a sing-song voice

"Dean got arrested for boning a minor, and then having her daddy find out.." Sam muttered in his own sing song voice "And then found himself waking uo to a shotgun barrell.."

"That was only once... And it turned out alright" Dean muttered

"Yeah freaking right.."


	4. Everyone Known About You

**Hey. I want to thank everyone for all your reveiws. i love getting them! I also want to post a disclaimer on this page. If any of you have any ideas on how you want the story to go, you are welcome to E-Mail me at I love to hear what you have to saya nd even I get wrighters block.**

**Thanks again,  
Aiden**

--------------------------

The scene was far to familiar to Dean, it being a nice day, probably a lot of cute girls on the beach, and here he was in the Library. With Sam.

_God he needed a new job_.

He had long given up the search for Alex Evans and Conner Potts, letting Sam do most of the work, though even he was starting to feel sorry for the kid,who was on his fifth cup of coffee in an hour. A new record.

Dean had never seen his brother like this, so compelled over one case? That made him wonder why even more. Perhaps it was Sam's new found ESP, did he feel like he had a connection with this girl. If that was the case, Sam had been hit in the head one two many times.

Dean closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. It was nearly seven o'clock tonight, as Sam almost yelled "I think I found something..."

Dean stopped his watch. "Good job, Sammy. Not, if I had been allowed to touch anything, I would of had it done in half your time.

"Shut up.." Sam said as he thrust a series of articles in Deans face.

"Conner Potts, found in the woods, dead. Each one of his body parts cut off, and sewn back on expertly, his ring finger on his left hand missing."

"Police said that it would of taken days for someone to do, but when they found him, he was dead for only a few hours-"

"So what, Sam?" Dean exclaimed. What that means is we have a serial killer who likes to knit in his free time-"

"And then there was Alex Evans, died in a car crash."

"It happens all the time, Sam."

"But he didn't die from injuries he sustained in the accident, he was literally scared to death.There was no adrenaline left in his adrenal gland."

"How long did it take to find the car-" Dean asked. This wad beginning to be more his flavor.

"Three Hours. Would of been never if Alex's foster care parent... Madason Cummings hadn't called the police."

"Is that the current caretaker of Lilly?"

"And seven other kids-" Sam muttered, the two brothers almost reading each others mind. "And I don't think that we want to piss off Lilly's mom so.. Look up any other foster care parents-"

------------------------

This list was long. Too long for Sam to pick any parent especially, so he picked the most unusual name.

Corban and Jayla Davis, only ten minutes away.

She had stayed their for five days.

When they pulled up to the house, it was just as they expected. Nice green lawn, a small three bedroom house, painted pink, with an intense playground in the back that would made even the most depressed of six year olds happy.

When they knocked on the door, they were met with another expection. A woman in her mid forties, with too much lipstick, and a smile that seemed so fake it was unbelievable.

"Jayla Davis?" Sam asked

"Yes.." The Woman stated

"I'm Justin Munchan, and this is my partner Nigel. We're recently updating the foster children's old records and I was wondering if We could talk to you."

"Sure. No Problem."

"About the Evans twins."

The smiled dropped.

-----------------------

Jayla sat at her oak kitchen counter, literally twiddling her thumbs as a little boy walked in.

"Mommy, I'm bored."

"Why don't you go and play in your room, Thomas. Wait until these gentlemen leave.."

"Ok.." The little boy said, dropping his head as he walked out.

Sam and Dean asked no questions, so she moved on.

"Lilly and Alex first moved in when they were nine years old. They seemed like sweat kids, though, they all do the first day. They're scared you might send them back or something. Who knows. The foster care system is so screwed up these days.."

Sam looked at Dean. This could take a while. Even he could see that this lady was in a serious need of a shrink.

"Lilly was very sweet, overprotective of her brother. Nice. Loved to play dress up and colour. Well mannered. She loved the movie Anastasia. But Alex, he was different. Jittery, like he was always scared of something. He hardly ever slept, and then one day it got to be too much, so we sent him back."

"Did he ever say what the was so scared about?" Sam asked

"No. But most of the kids in the foster system are always jumpy like that..."

"Do you know anyone who knew them well?" Dean asked

"My Daughter, Aimee.."

"We'd like to talk to her if that wouldn't be too much trouble."

'Not at all.." The Jayla stated, walking out of the kitchen, a younger looking girl walking in. About 15.

"What do you want.." She spoke

"We were wondering if you could tell us about Alex and Lilly Evans."

"What about 'em"

"Anything.. Something you remember most about them"

"They were always upset" Aimee spoke, for the first time, with emotion in her voice. "I mean, they had reason to be-"

"Why's that" Dean asked

"It's hard, being in foster care. Someone comes to your house and tells you to put everything you have into a garbage bag, and then you go to a new school, where everyone talks about you and knows that your a foster kid, in clothes that smell like garbage bags-"

As she spoke, her eyes grew sad, as if she was telling her life's story.

"When was the last time you spoke to Lilly?" Dean asked

"A few nights ago. She performs at a small cafe in town on Fridays around ten. Every Wednesday she asks me to go- I never show up, though."

"Why not?" Sam replied

"She's bad luck."

-------------------------

"I dunno, Sam" Dean spoke, as he started the Impala "This doesn't really seem like our kind of job-"

"Yeah, your right" Sam spoke, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Psychics, Mysterious Killings. This is nothing like our kind of job."

"Right-" Dean spoke, considering stopping the car, but then kept driving. "You feel like telling my why you really want to do this. Does this have something to do with your Sixth Sense thingy-"

"Quit prying, Dean-"

"No, Sam.. I mean it."

"No, I mean it-" Sam stated, as he got out of the car, walking into a crappy old cafe that Aimee had described.

The thunder rolled as Sam walked inside, the guitar blaring, Lilly's voice filling the room.

"Life, its crazy how some things never work out,  
But I'm hoping that this time goes right,  
Cause I've tried so hard  
to keep you hanging on this life,  
But you always have to try and fight "

"Oh my god" Sam spoke. "I didn't know if it was real"

"I'm scared and I'm running, and I'm running out of time.  
And all this time, always thought we were invinsible,

Time, it's gone so fast, all it took was one night back,  
to crash it all into the ground,   
Now two gone deep in a predictable last scene,  
I never thought it'd be you and me  
So what do we do?  
I tell you I'm afraid just like you,  
but by the time we're done thinking it's gone,  
So don't waste your life,  
just look at me and remember the time,  
the time my angel came to stay  
Take me away. "

"What!" Dean spoke. He didn't like the way his brother looked. As if he was terrified. "C'mon Sammy, talk to me..."

"I'm scared and I'm running, and I'm running out of time  
And all this time, I always thought we were invinsible,  
Now I'm scared that it's over, and will I have another time to live?

So that day, you drank away, all alone in some way,  
all thats left is me to blame,  
but I just want to wake up from this dream"

Lilly stepped down from the stage someone else stepping up.

"I had a dream last night."

"So?" Dean asked

"It was the same one I had."

"What!" Dean said, his face getting red. He wasn't the smartest cookie and this was pissing him off.

"It's comming for us." Lilly spoke

"Tonight" Sam finished

"Stop with the Hocus Pocus garbage" Dean said, flagging down the waiter. "I'm gonna need a beer." He saw the look of Sam's face. "Make it two-"


End file.
